


Freaking Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are so excited to tell Cas the news that you are pregnant…but what will his true reaction be?





	1. Chapter 1

You shifted nervously from foot to foot as you ran your hands over your back pocket, where the first pregnancy test you took was.  You ended up taking five, and made an appointment with the doctor just to be sure.  You wanted to be sure before you told your boyfriend, Castiel.

 

Thank the heavens for Sam and Dean in all of this.  You weren’t sure how Cas would take the news, so having the boys as your rock was amazing.  You smiled as you remembered the conversation with from yesterday.

 

000

 

“What if he freaks out?”

 

“Well, I’m sure it will be a bit of a shock, but I’m sure he will be happy.”  Sam said cheerfully.

 

“You think so?”  You said with tears in your eyes.  This was your fourth breakdown in two days, but the boys were still by your side.  Thank Chuck for Cas’ cluelessness, he hadn’t picked up on the subtle changes yet.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Listen, do you want this baby?”  Dean asked seriously.

 

Your hands went to your stomach and you smiled.  “More than anything.” 

 

“Then that’s what matters.  You are going to be a great mom.  You can stay here, we will be awesome uncles, at least I will…and Cas…as dorky as he is, will make an amazing father.”

 

000

 

You were drawn from the memory as Cas walked into your shared room.  “Cas!”  You said, your voice filled with excitement and nerves.

 

Cas gave you a big smile as he walked over and gave you a soft kiss.  “How are you, honeybee?”

 

“I-I’m okay.  Listen, Cas…I need to tell you something.”  You grabbed his hands and led him over to the bed, sitting next to him as your nerves took over.

 

Cas must have noticed the change in your mood, since he gave your hand a squeeze.  “What is it?  You know you can tell me anything.”

 

You smiled at him as you reached back to your pocket.  “I know…”  You handed him the small plastic stick as you whispered two words.  “I’m pregnant.”

 

Castiel froze.  You waited for him to say something.  “Cas?  Did you hear me?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

You pulled your hand from his.  His tone…it wasn’t happy or excited, it was something else.  “Y-yes.  I took five tests and saw a doctor.”

 

His head snapped up and he stared at you.  “How long have you known?”  His voice was controlled, but you could see it in his eyes, that swirling emotion that was bubbling forth.

 

“A…uh…A week.”

 

“A week?!”  He shouted, making you shift away.  “How could you not tell me until now?” 

 

His voice seemed to shake the room, or that may have been you shaking.  “I-I wanted to be sure.”

 

Cas stood and began pacing the room, running his hands through his hair, pulling on his trench coat.  “I don’t understand, we used protection.”  He gritted out.

 

You were on the verge of another break down.  You imagined a lot of responses from Cas, ranging from happy to terrified, but this, this you hadn’t expected.  “It’s…not a-a hundred percent e-effective.”  Tears began to fall down your face and you wrapped yourself up in your arms.  “I-I thought you’d be excited…”

 

Cas stopped and turned towards you.  “Our child will be half angel, half human, a Nephilim, do you know what that means?” 

 

You stared at the ground, hiding your face as you shook your head, your hands resting over your stomach. 

 

“It means our child will be an abomination!”  He shouted.

 

You head snapped up, your eyes meeting with Castiel’s.  You saw his eyes widen as he saw you break down and let out a sob.  He stepped forward, reaching out a hand to you, but he was shoved backwards by Dean.

 

“That’s enough!”  He screamed at the angel. 

 

You felt Sam’s arms wrap around you and you turned from Cas and sobbed into his chest. 

 

“Sam, get her out of here!”  Dean shouted, having to shove Cas back as Sam lifted you up in his arms and carried you away.

 

000

 

Dean was furious.  He waited for a few moments until he knew you were out of ear shot, then shoved Cas against the wall before lighting into him.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!  How dare you scream at her like that?!  Did it make you feel better?  Taking it out on her?  You know this isn’t all her fault, it takes two to fucking tango!” 

 

Cas tried to move forwards toward the door, only to have Dean shove him back again.  “You fucking dick!  She has been so excited for this baby.  So excited to start a family, a family she has always wanted, with you!  You know, she was scared to tell you?!  Sam and I told her you would be excited…well, don’t I feel stupid!” 

 

Dean moved to the bed and pulled out a shoe box, dumping the contents on the bed.  A couple of onesies, a stuffed bee toy, a small blanket.  “She got this because she is excited to have this baby, your baby!  And I’ll be damned if I let you take that excitement and happiness away from her.  You think your kid is an abomination, fine.  You’re wrong, but fine.  Then fuck off and leave.  Cause she can’t do this alone, and she is like a sister to us, and we ain’t letting her do it alone!” 

 

Dean gave Cas a shove, but the angel just crumbled.  He went to be mad again, but then he saw Cas’ face.  His eyes were wide, looking like he was about to cry…or throw up, his face was pale as he stared at the baby items on the bed.

 

“Cas?” 

 

The angel looked at his friend as the words he spoke to you played over in his mind.  His words of fear.  You were pregnant with his child, that means you could be a target, from heave, or hell, you were in danger.  Your-his baby was…his baby.  He looked to Dean as his tears fell.

 

“What have I done?” 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Cas?”_

_The angel looked at his friend as the words he spoke to you played over in his mind.  His words of fear.  You were pregnant with his child, that means you could be a target, from heave, or hell, you were in danger.  Your-his baby was…his baby.  He looked to Dean as his tears fell._

_“What have I done?”_

 

NOW…

 

“You fucked up, that’s what you have done!”  Dean spat out.  “Damnit, Cas…what were you thinking?  You don’t want the baby that bad?”

 

Cas’ eye went wide.  “Of course I want the baby!”  Cas gave Dean a hard look.  “Why would you think that?” 

 

Dean wasn’t sure what the hell was going on.  “Cas, from what you just said to (Y/N), it sounded like you didn’t want it, or her.”

 

“No, no, no, no, no…”  Cas stood up and tried to leave.  “I have to talk to her.  I have to-.”

 

“Woah!  You ain’t goin’ nowhere till you tell me what the hell is going on in your head!”  Dean was in shock.  In thirty seconds, Cas did a complete 180. 

 

“I want my baby.  I want (Y/N).  I want my family.  What more-.”

 

“If you want that then why did you say abomination?”  Dean shouted, being completely done with this moment.

 

“That is how heaven will see it.  There are angels who would hunt (Y/N) for just being pregnant.  I can’t-I can’t…I can’t lose her.”  Cas gave Dean a desperate look.  “What if-what if I can’t keep them safe, what if I lose them?” 

 

Dean’s heart broke.  Seeing you in tears, hearing Cas words, why did all of this other crap have to get in the way?  Dean let out a deep sigh as he gripped Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Cas…are you happy (Y/N) is pregnant?”

 

Cas gave him a look of confusion before answering.  “Of course, but-.”

 

“Stop!  Are you happy, yes or no?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you love (Y/N)?” 

 

“With my entire being.” 

 

“And you want this baby?  Regardless of boy or girl or how heaven will react?”

 

“More than anything.”  Cas’ eyes looked lost.  Dean knew Cas just freaked out at the news, but now he had the answers that he needed, the answers that were truly important. 

 

“Then don’t worry about everything else.  Go celebrate the start of your family with (Y/N).”

 

Cas nodded and went to leave, but stopped at a little onesie that said, ‘daddy’s little angel’.  It made him tear up.  He ran his hand over it, wondering if there was any way you would forgive his words and his poor reaction.  He lifted the stuffed bee in his hand as he left to find you. 

 

000

 

You sat in Sam’s room as Sam went to find you some comfort food.  Your tears were still falling down your face, a silent ode to a broken dream.  You looked down to your stomach, running a hand over it.  “I don’t care what he says, you are not an abomination.”  You let out a soft sob at your words.

 

“You are perfect.” 

 

You snapped your head up to see Cas standing in the doorway.  You could see his face was stained with tears as well.  “Cas?”

 

Cas stepped forward slowly before kneeling down on the floor next to you as he spoke to your stomach.  “You are perfect, little one.  Because I know you will be your mother’s child.  Kind and strong, always willing to help others.” 

 

You watched as Cas gave you a tentative look as he reached out his hand, silently asking for permission.  When you didn’t respond, he pulled his hand back, but leaned forward and spoke softly.  “I hope you inherit many of your mother’s genes.  I hope you are as beautiful as she.  I hope I am unable to say no to any request when you look at me with those ‘puppy eyes’.  You didn’t see that, but I did air quotes.  I hope to someday teach you about them.”

 

As upset as you were, you couldn’t help but laugh at that.  Cas and his damn air quotes.  Cas’ eyes found yours and you saw the hope blossom in them.

 

“I hope you have her laugh.  I love her laugh, it lights all the dark places in my mind.”

 

“Cas…”  You whispered.  You didn’t know what to say beyond that. 

 

“I hope you get her heart.  I hope you can forgive when fear makes me say the wrong things.” 

 

Your breath hitched as Cas put a hand on each cheek, wiping away your tears as he sat on the bed next to you.  “I am so sorry, (Y/N).”  He whispered to you.  “All I could think of was the danger to you and our baby.  I don’t think our child is an abomination.  I think our child is perfect.  There will be angels who will, but I promise to protect you and our baby, for eternity.”

 

“Cas…I-I…”  He shh’d.

 

“I love you.  I love our baby.  And I am so happy to start a family with you.  I-I’m sorry my fear clouded that.”

 

You smiled widely and pulled him into you, hugging him tightly.  “I love you, Cas.”

 

“I’m so sor-.”

 

“You’re forgiven.”  You said as he tightened his arms around you.  You were everything he wanted, and he swore he would never let you go.

 

000

 

That night, four years ago, was long forgotten.  In its place were memories of you and Cas and your little Anna.  You smiled as Anna squealed happily as Cas tickled her on the bed.  It was a wonderful sight, all of you having a lazy morning in.  Cas got his wish though, Anna turned out to be a spitting image of you, except the eyes, she got Cas’ eyes.

 

“Ugh…Gabe.”  You groaned as you felt another kick.  Your daughter heard your words and quickly moved over to you, giving your big, eight month pregnant belly a light kiss.

 

“Be nice to mommy, Gabriel!” 

 

You chuckled as Cas shifted and wrapped and arm around you, giving you a sweet kiss. 

 

“How is our son?”

 

“Living up to his name sake…no more naming children after angels, okay?”  You joked as Cas lifted Anna into his lap.  You all made a perfectly happy family as you sat together, enjoying the beautiful spring morning. 


End file.
